The internet and wireless communications have known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. A wide variety of wireless communication devices (e.g., GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) cellular phones, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) cellular phones, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) cellular phones, notebooks, etc.) are available. These devices are inexpensive, useful, lightweight, compact, and portable. They not only bring a lot of convenience and are closely associated with our daily life and work but also meet the needs of recreation and data processing. For example, video games and many types of database software are provided. Such powerful features of the devices further increase the chance of people using them. In particular, these wireless communication devices have become a ubiquitous tool for people living and working in the bustling city life.
More and more types of cellular phone have the feature of camera as technology advances. Such camera is not for recreation purpose. In fact, it is useful and is necessary. The digital camera mounted on a cellular phone substantially has the same picture quality as a typical digital camera as a result of latest technology. For example, cellular phones having a camera of three million pixels, three times of zoom, and auto-flash are available. It is believed that cellular phones having a more advanced and compact camera can be available in a near future. This is the trend. A wide variety of cellular phones having powerful features including recreation available mean that the future of cellular phone is very bright. Currently, cellular phones having camera are very popular among consumers. This is because the camera of a cellular phone has incorporated many useful features of a digital camera.
In another aspect, more and more types of notebook have the feature of camera as advanced technology employed in recent years. Also, such notebooks are very popular. It is certain that both cellular phones and notebooks having camera feature have a bright future. Also, they are inexpensive. Thus, more and more people would like to buy a cellular phone with camera and a notebook with camera if such needs arise. This means that their qualities are acceptable by the mass consumers. In addition, multifunctional products are available due to new advances in technology and they are gaining popularity among consumers gradually. Both cellular phones with camera and notebooks with camera are ones of such products because they bring a lot of convenience to users.
However, practicability of such product is also constantly concerned by consumers in spite of their advanced, multifunctional features. It is known that the lens of a cellular phone with camera or the lens of a notebook with camera is typically projected from the body. For example, the lens is pivotably provided in the edge of an LCD (liquid crystal display) of a notebook. Also, the lens is pivotably provided in a hinge interconnected an LCD of a cellular phone and its body. Such projected lens is subject to damage due to collision or scraping, resulting in a great financial loss of the user.
Consequently, practicability of such products having camera produced by the manufacturers is concerned by consumers. Thus, whether cellular phones or notebooks having camera produced by an electronic company in the future can defeat other competitive ones is decided by whether it can overcome the above inadequacy by providing a more ergonomic, user friendly cellular phone or cellular phone having the camera feature.